ATR Book 1: Dreams! Danger! Kalos!
by InsaneMuffins
Summary: In the strange region of Kalos, two Pokemon Trainers are beginning their adventures, both seeking to complete the Pokedex and become the Pokemon League Champion. But they are not the only ones trying to achieve their goals. Evil teams and old friends stand in their way and when it comes down to it, will they win or lose the battle that could cost them everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (I wish I did though).**

**Edit: Forgot to add what 'ATR' means, now I feel stupid... Well, it stands for 'Adventures to Remember'. I need to remember small things like that...**

**Edit: This a 'fixed' version of ATR Book 1, I noticed a lot of errors and took down the story. (I know I could of just edited it but this is faster.) Chapter 2 will be posted later (a few hours probably).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Location: Outside Santalune Forest<strong>

**_ Kai's POV:_**

Today is the day, finally I'll be starting my journey with my best friend and fellow orphan, Tara, I look down at Espy and Froakie's pokeballs and remember the promise I'd made to them; '_Never give up, keep on fighting till the end.'_

Santalune forest lies before us, look dark and haunted but I know that's not the case, it's a place of happiness and peace, filled with different Pokemon species, all of which I know about, from research and the strange device in my hand, the Pokedex, it's one of 8 small encyclopaedias about Pokemon, even though it's barely bigger than my hand.

"Well, this reminds me of Prof. Oak's summer camp," I say to my best friend, Tara.

"Yeah," she replies.

"I remember when we met Ash and Serena, I wonder how they're doing."

"Well, Serena is traveling across the regions with her mother and Ash will be starting his journey in a couple of weeks, anyway, they're future Pokedex holders, they dependable."

"True, true," I reply with a little laugh.

Pokedex… Hearing the word makes me wonder who will get the 8th and 9th Pokedexs, and who got the 1st Pokedex, 6 years ago.

"Well, nearly time for us to start our journey," Tara says.

"Yeah, we have 1 minute 27 seconds," I say.

Again I'm lost in thought about the Pokedexs and their holders, the mysterious 1st holder, myself, the 2nd Pokedex holder, Tara, the 3rd, Ash and Serena, the 4th and 5th respectively, Lyra and Khoury, the 6th and 7th.

"We got 26 seconds now."

"Great!"

"Nearly time to start the countdown, 13 seconds now."

"Alright, ready?" She asks.

"Yeah, are you?" I ask.

"Definitely." Tara replies.

"Alright, 10." I say.

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1!" We yell in unison, before we both run into the forest.

**_Tara's POV:_**

I run over the roots of trees and through patchs over grass, sometimes encountering wild Pokemon, usually Caterpie, Weedle and Scatterbug, though I did find a Pansear earlier but my Froakie knocked it out with one Bubble.

Sadly I still haven't found the Pokemon I'm looking for, a Fletchling. Suddenly, I see an opening in the trees that I must've missed earlier, I can hear voices and snippets of conversation; "Come on, just throw-", "No you-".

Curiosity beckons me and I walk through the opening and I see a man and a woman in nearly identical red suits corner a Fletchling.

"Hey you! Stop that!" I yell.

"Oooh, a little girl has come to stop us, how scary," the man says.

"The fashionable Team Flare will beat you," says the woman.

They both pull out pokeballs and I wonder if I'll be able to beat them, I only have one Pokemon and this looks like a double battle.

"Let's makes this fight fair!" Kai calls as he runs through the opening.

Seeing him, I smile and I believe we may have a chance at this fight.

"Alright, go Froakie!" I yell as I send out the bubble Frog Pokemon.

"Espeon, your turn!" Kai calls as he sends out his Espeon.

"Houndour! Go!" The first Team Flare Grunt yells.

"Zubat, now" The other one says.

"Froakie, Bubble on the Houndour!" I yell as Froakie sends a bubble towards the Houndour.

"Espy, Confusion on the Zubat," Kai says calmly.

The Zubat is hit by the attack and instantly faints.

"Houndour! Tackle!" The Team Flare Grunt calls.

"Dodge then Bubble!" I yell.

Froakie dodges the attack and the super effective attack hits and Houndour faints.

"Ah! The fashionable Team Flare has lost!" One of the grunts exclaims.

"How?! You must have just gotten lucky!" The other grunt complains.

"Or maybe you're just not as strong as us," Kai replies.

"Time to get out of here!" One grunt yells and they both run through the opening.

"Thanks for the help," I say.

"Don't mention it," he says.

"What about that Fletchling, it's still there watching us," I say, gesturing towards the robin Pokemon.

"I think it wants to go with you, you did just save it," Kai replies.

"Alright," I say before grabbing a pokeball and throwing it at the Fletchling.

The Fletchling doesn't try to dodge the incoming pokeball and after a few seconds I gain a new team member.

"Well, now I've got two Pokemon, Froakie and Fletchling, how many do you have?" I ask.

"3; Espeon, Froakie and Spewpa," he answers.

"Well, I'll just have to keep training," I say.

"Anyway, let's keep on going, we're nearly at Santalune City," he says before starting to walk towards the opening.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there," I call before I start to walk to the opening.

**_Kai's POV:_**

A wild Fletchling appears but one Bubble from Froakie is enough to make it faint, its 3:30 pm right now and I'm nearly at Santalune City but I still haven't entered, staying back for a bit of extra training, I could go over to the Pokemon Center but I have plenty of potions.

Suddenly, a wild Pansear appears but Froakie's Bubble is too powerful and it faints after one hit. Finally I decide it's time to go to Santalune City, I'd like to battle the gym tonight or tomorrow so I should probably do it as soon as possible. I stand up and begin the short journey to Santalune City.

The path to Santalune is more grass than path but after walking for a few minutes I find myself in the city. After looking around I start walking towards the Pokemon Center, deciding that I may as well use the free service, after a few moments I arrive at the Pokemon Center and after waiting a minute my Pokemon are returned to me. I smile then turn to leave, ready for a gym battle or if necessary, more training.

I start the short walk to the gym from the Pokemon Center but upon arriving I see a sign that says; _Miss Viola, the Gym Leader, is away on a photographing trip and gym battles shall not be held until the 9__th__ February, 3:30._

"Well, it looks like we've got a day for training," Tara says as she walks over to me.

"Oh, hey Tara," I say.

"Hey Kay, you wanna battle?" She asks.

"Sure," I reply.

"Okay, I'll see you at the arena behind the Pokemon Center in 5 minutes," she says before running off in that direction.

I run after her, ready for a battle and after a few moments I arrive at the arena she spoke of.

"Alright, start in 3," I say.

"2," she replies.

"1!" We yell in unison before throwing out our Pokemon.

I send out my Spewpa and Tara sends out her Fletchling, though it may seem like a bad matchup I have a plan that should allow me to win this part of the battle.

"Fletchling, Peck!" Tara calls.

"Spewpa, Stun Spore!" I yell.

The spores hit Fletchling and immediately Fletchling stops, paralyzed.

"Damn! Fletchling, try to break through the paralysis and use Peck!"

"Start using Tackle! Hit as hard as you can!"

Fletchling fails to break through the Stun Spore's effect and Spewpa hits it with Tackle 4 times, landing one critical hit, enough to take out Fletchling.

"Fletchling, return."

Suddenly, Spewpa starts to glow and after a flash a Vivilon floats in the place.

"Well, that's why you chose Spewpa for this battle, you wanted it to evolve," Tara says as she looks at the Vivilon.

"Well, time to start the next phase of this battle," I say.

"Alright, go Froakie!"

"Vivilon, return, go Espeon!" I yell as I send out my Espeon.

"Froakie, Bubble!"

"Espeon, Confusion!"  
>Both attacks hit, dealing damage to both Pokemon.<p>

"Froakie, Bubble again!"

"Espeon, finish this with Shadow Ball!"

Espeon's attack hits first and Froakie faints, giving me the win.

"Thanks for that good battle," I say.

"Well, it looks like you're stronger than me, I'd better train and get better," Tara says.

"Also, thanks for helping me evolve Spewpa to Vivilon," I say.

"Anyway, where'd you get the Shadow Ball TM for your Espeon?"

"Oh, that… I er… Borrowed it from Morty when we were in Johto last year…"

"Thinking about returning it?"

"Maybe, if we go back there."

"Well, if we do, it's not going to be anytime soon."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to check out the next route? We could do some training."

"Sure," I reply.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside the next route," Tara says before running off.

As I start to run after her, I swear I see an Umbreon staring at me but when I turn to look at it, it's gone. I shake my head to clear it and I run after Tara towards the next route. We'll probably train for an hour or two, eat dinner then train for another hour before we'll sleep in the Pokemon Center.

**_3 Hours Later…_**

** Location: Poke Center**

I take the key to my room in the Pokemon Center from Nurse Joy, thank her and I start to walk up the stairs to my room. I open the door and I walk over to the sink to brush my teeth but when I look in the mirror I swear I see that Umbreon again, but when I turn around to look, it's not there…

_The Next Day: 7:30 AM…_

I walk down to the Pokemon Center lobby, refreshed, I return my key and I walk outside.

"Surprised it took you this long to get up and pack your things," Tara says as I walk out the door.

"You're the light sleeper, unlike me," I reply.

"Whatever," Tara says with a grin, "anyway, we have 6 hours till Viola comes back."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"We could go back to the Santalune Forest, I think there was another place we missed."

"Sure."

We start to walk back towards the Santalune Forest, hoping we'll find something new.

**_Half an Hour Later…_**

** Location: Santalune Forest**

"Look at that," Tara says as she points at an opening I hadn't noticed the first time I'd come through.

"Oh, didn't notice that before," I say.

She grins then runs over to the opening and gestures for me to follow.

**_Tara's POV:_**

I push a way a few leafy branches and crawl through the opening. Upon getting through the hole I see a small clearing and a doorway made out of mossy stone.

"Kai! Come look at this!" I call.

He crawls through the opening and looks at the doorway.

"Well, here's the question, do we go inside or do we leave it alone?" He asks.

"I say we go through, anyway, I feel like something's pulling me towards it," I reply.

"Now that you say that I do feel like something in there is pulling me in," he says.

We both walk towards the doorway and after entering we find a flight of stone stairs, we walk down them for a few minutes and we find a large rectangular room with two pedestals. On them are two stones, the one on the left glows blue and the one on the right glows red, suddenly, I realize that these stones are pulling us towards them and before we can move away my hand touches the stone on the left and Kai's hand touches the stone on the right. There is a bright flash and blue and red light engulfs us and when it stops the stones stop glowing.

"What was that?!" Kai exclaims.

"Well, I don't think these stones just brought us down here for a pretty light show, I think we made need them," I reply as I place my stone in my bag.

Kai puts away his stone and as we walk up the stairs I glance at my watch and I'm amazed when I see the time.

"Kai, look at the time!" I exclaim.

"We were in there for 5 hours!?" Kai yells.

"Some light show," I remark.  
>"Well, at least it's nearly time for our gym battle," he says.<p>

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you back in town!" I call before starting to run back to Santalue City.

**_Half an Hour Later…_**

** Location: Santalune City, Outside the Santalune Gym**

I push open the door and walk in to the gym, as soon as I step inside a man waves me over and tells me where to stand if I want to battle the gym leader. A moment later I'm standing on one side of an arena, on the other side the gym leader, Viola, stands.

"Hello challenger, what is your name?" She says.

"I'm Tara," I reply.

"You seem like a strong trainer, this will be a 2 on 2 battle, no switching."  
>"Fine by me."<p>

"Alright, let the battle between Gym Leader Viola and Challenger Tara begin!" The referee shouts.

"Alright! Go Fletchling!" I yell as I send out the robin Pokemon.

"Surskit, your turn!" Viola yells.

"Fletchling, use Peck!"

"Surskit, Bubble!"

Fletchling's peck hits and nearly takes out Surskit but the bubble hits hard as well.

"Argh! Surskit! Bubble again!"

"Fletchling, finish this with Peck!"

Fletchling's attack hits first and Surskit faints.

"Surskit, return! Go Vivilon!"  
>"Fletchling, take a break, return! Froakie, time for you!"<br>"Vivilon, Tackle!"

"Froakie, dodge and use Water Pulse!"

Froakie dodges Vivilon's Tackle and hits a Water Pulse, nearly taking it out.

"Vivilon, try using Tackle again!"

"Froakie, dodge Tackle again and finish this with Water Pulse!"

Again, Froakie dodges Vivilon's Tackle and hits Water Pulse, knocking it out.

"The battle between Leader Viola and Challenger Tara has ended, Challenger Tara is the winner!"

"Wow, you're definitely a strong trainer," Viola says as she presents me with the Bug Badge.

"Thanks, that was a good battle," I reply.

One of the gym aides runs over to Viola and says; "Miss Viola, another challenger is waiting."

"Well, I'll be off, I need to heal my Pokemon, maybe we'll meet another time," Viola says as she exits the gym.  
>I too, run out of the gym doors and I start dashing towards the Pokemon Center. After a few moments I get there, and after a minute Nurse Joy hands my Pokemon back to me, I thank her and I run out of the Center.<p>

**A/N: I won't describe Kai's gym battle, sometimes I'll describe Kai's gym battle only, or Tara's only (like this one), and sometimes both, anyway, Kay wins the badge.**

**_ 15 Minutes Later…_**

**_ Kai's POV:_**

I run past the hedges on Route 4, I've just won my Bug Badge and I've been running through this route for a few minutes, so I've only seen a few new Pokemon but it was enough to get my Froakie to evolve into Frogadier! Another Flabebe jumps out at me but one water pulse from the newly evolved Frogadier is enough to take it out instantly.

"Nice Frogadier," I say as return him to his pokeball.

After taking out the Flabebe I continue to walk down the path without more Pokemon jumping out at me.

_Half an hour later… _

I sit down to take a break, I've been walking for 35 minutes and I'm still 2 hours away from Lumiose City.

I continue to walk towards Lumiose City, it will only take me about an hour and a half if I run so I start to quicken my pace. Another Flabebe appears before me but after Frogadier uses water pulse it faints.

I start to run through the flowers, wishing that these gardens weren't here. More Pokemon jump at me but attacks from all 3 of my Pokemon are enough to take them down.

_1 Hour Later…_

After quite a while I check my watch and I'm relieved when I see that I've been running for an hour, which means I should be at Lumiose City in about 15 minutes. As I approach the gate I see the Professor Sycamore's aides, Sina and Dexio standing outside the gate.

I run over them and say "Hey you two, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Kai, we have a message from Professor Sycamore for you and Tara,' Sina says.

"Where is Tara?" Dexio asks.

"Right here!" Tara replies as she runs over to us.

"So, what's the message?" I ask.

"Professor Sycamore has received the 3 starter Pokemon of the Kanto Region from the esteemed Professor Oak, you shall be allowed to choose one that will accompany you on your journey!" Sina replies.

"The Kanto starter Pokemon are; Charmander, a fire type Pokemon; Squirtle, a water type Pokemon; Bulbasaur, a grass type Pokemon," Dexio continues.

"Okay, now can we go?" Tara asks.

"Alright, we shall be waiting with the professor," Sina says and they both turn around and run off.

"Did you get your Bug Badge?" Tara asks.

"Yeah," I reply as I show her my badge case.

"I did too," she says as she shows me her badge case.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go to the lab," I say as I start to run.

"Alright," she says as she starts to run with me.

**_10 Minutes later…_**

I arrive outside the lab, breathless. After I catch my breath I walk over to the doors and push them open. I wave to the assistants and I walk over to the elevator. I press a button and the machine moves up, after a moment the doors open and I walk into Professor Sycamore's office.

"Hello Kai," he says as I approach him.

"Hey Professor," I reply.

"Where is Tara?"

"She should be here in a moment."

"Hello you two!" Tara calls as she walks out of the elevator.

"See."

"Alright, you two have come for your Kanto starter Pokemon I believe."  
>"Yeah"<p>

"Yes."

"But before that, you two shall have a double battle against me!"

"Alright!" Tara yells.

"Okay, sounds good," I say.

"Go, Charmander and Squirtle!"

"Alright, go Frogadier!" Tara calls.

"Vivilon, go!" I yell.

"Charmander, Ember, Squirtle, Water Gun!"

"Frogadier, counter that Ember with Water Pulse!"  
>"Vivilon, Struggle Bug on the Squirtle!"<p>

Frogadier's Water Pulse hits the Ember, and keeps on going, hitting Charmander and the weakened attack knocks it out. Vivilon's Struggle Bug hits before the Water Gun and Squirtle is instantly taken down.

"Argh, Squirtle, Charmander return, go Bulbasaur and Skiddo!"  
>"Skiddo and Bulbasaur, both of you use Vine Whip on Frogadier!"<br>"Frogadier, Quick Attack!"

"Vivilon Struggle Bug!"

Vivilon and Frogadier hit first and the two Pokemon are taken down.

"Well, you two are definitely very strong trainers," Sycamore says as he returns his Pokemon, "now, it is time for you to choose your Kanto starter Pokemon."

"Tara, you go first," I say.

"Alright, uh… I pick Bulbasaur," she says.

"A good choice for your team, here is Bulbasaur," Professor Sycamore says as he gives Tara the pokeball, "now Kai, your turn, what do you choose?"

"Charmander please," I reply.

"Here you go," Professor Sycamore says.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Thank you Professor," Tara says.

"Well, I guess you two are off on the next step of your journey!" The Professor says.

"Goodbye for now!" I call as I run over to the elevator, Tara right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Those stones will be important later, they weren't there for nothing! Also, the Pokedex 'system' will be explained in one of the next chapters!<strong>

**When that 'later' is I'm not sure... One day...**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATR Chapter 2: Fun and Route 5…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon**

**Also, every paragraph in the flashback is a different event. This should be longer.**

**Edit: This chapter should've been posted about 14 hours ago, instead I'll post it now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Route 5…<strong>

** _The Next Day…_ _Kai's P.O.V_**

I can't believe I've been walking for 4 hours and I haven't got to the bamboo forest. I know I'm close though, I just wish I was there. Exhausted, I sit down to rest before I continue my journey and I look at my Pokemon. Espeon, Frogadier and Vivilon. Even though I've only been with them for a couple of days I feel like we've already forged a bond, even if it's small.

I stand up again, it's time to keep moving and if I run I'll be there within an hour or two. After giving myself another moment to catch my breath I start to run. As I run through the route I wonder where Tara is and what she's doing, I haven't seen her since we left Lumiose City.

**_Half an Hour Later…_**

Finally, I've reached the bamboo forest, this place is quite large and I'll probably spend a few days here if I want to explore and fill the pokedex. I can't wait till I see some of the extraordinary Pokemon in this forest, they'll definitely help me fill my Pokedex! Suddenly, I hear a roar and some voices, they sound like the people from the Team Flare group Tara and I encountered in the Santalune Forest. Curious, I run in the direction of the voices and after a moment I find myself in a clearing with two Team Flare group members cornering a Pancham.

"Hey! Stop that!" I yell at them.

"Ah! That brat from before is back!" One of them calls.

"The stylish Team Flare will not lose again! Go Golbat!" The other one exclaims.

"Go Houndoom!"  
>"Go Frogadier and Vivilon!"<p>

"Houndoom use Ember!"

"Golbat, Bite!"

"Frogadier, Water Pulse on Houndoom, Vivilon, Psybeam on Golbat!

All four Pokemon use their attacks and although Vivilon takes some damage – both of the attacks hit it - the Team Flare Pokemon are defeated!

"Ah! How did the stylish Team Flare lose again?!"

"You may have defeated us again but we shall beat you one day, now we must make a stylish escape!"

The two people I just beat run off as I grin, glad I'd been able to save that Pancham.

"Alright, Frogadier, Vivilon, you've done well, return."

I return my Pokemon and I continue walking after seeing the Pancham run off. I take the time to look at the natural beauty of the forest, it's very unlike the Santalune forest. I walk through clearing after clearing until I finally find the place I was looking for, the place I decided to stay in. I'd chosen this position because apparently a Pangoro lives near here and I would like to get a bit of data on it for my Pokedex.

It's about time for lunch so I sit down and using the supplies I grabbed in Lumiose City I make myself a healthy meal. After I finish eating I lie on the grass and stare at the sky, this place reminds me of Professor Oak's Summer Camp and that time I went to Johto. As I lie there I start to remember those happy memories and I'm pulled into a flashback.

**_4 Years Ago…_**

_I step off the boat feeling completely fine unlike Tara, she looks ready to vomit. I look around at the unfamiliar scenery of Kanto, a region very far away from Kalos. The city we're in is Vermillion City, it's also the home of an electric gym and a Pokemon Fan Club. In about half an hour we'll be taken to Pallet Town but until then we're supposed to stay in the Pokemon Center. _

_The interior of the Pokemon Center is very different compared to the ones in Kalos. Also, Tara no longer looks like she wants to vomit but she seems slightly uncomfortable. The Nurse Joy notices and tells us to wait at a small table on one side of the room. I sit down, as does Tara and after a moment Nurse Joy comes over with two plates of food and tells us to eat before we're picked up._

_I walk into the area behind Professor Oak's lab, there are quite a few children here; they all seem to be about my age. I look at all of them and out of the 15 people there only 2 seem to stand out. One is a boy wearing a cap, I'm not sure why he seems different compared to the other boys in the crowd but he just does. The other person I notice is a girl with a pink hat and a red dress, I'm not sure why she seems different._

_I now know their names, the boy is called Ash and the girl is named Serena, Ash lives in Pallet Town and Serena came from Kalos, like us. Serena's mother is a famous Ryhorn racer, Grace, I've had heard of her. Ash's father is a Pokemon Trainer on a journey somewhere and his mother takes care of him with the help of her Mr. Mime._

_Now that I've been here for two weeks I've seen and learnt a lot about Pallet Town and the surrounding areas of the Kanto Region. I definitely don't regret coming here and neither does Tara even though she didn't enjoy getting sea sick. This place is so different compared to Kalos though they do share a few things; natural beauty and people striving to become the best._

**_Present Time:_**

The flashback ends but I'm reminded of a single statement from it; 'This place is so different compared to Kalos though they do share a few things; natural beauty and people striving to become the best.' I know where this area is so maybe I'll go look for some of the Pokemon in this bamboozling forest*. I would like to find that Pangoro and maybe I'll add a Pancham to my team. Before I start to leave I send out my Pokemon, Espeon, Vivilon and Frogadier, and I put down some bowls of Pokemon food.

I return my Pokemon after they finish eating and I put away the bowls. There are three exits from the clearing, the one straight ahead is where a Pangoro lives but I'd like to train my team before I look for it so I leave via the right path. There are a lot of Pancham here and I still haven't seen a different type of Pokemon, I know there are many species here but only Pancham are common. Another Pancham appears and I groan mentally as I send out Frogadier, one water pulse takes it out.

**_Tara's P.O.V:_**

I've been wandering through this bamboo forest for a few hours, I stopped about 20 minutes ago to feed my Pokemon but I still haven't decided where I stay. There are a lot of clearings I could have chosen to stay in but so far I haven't made my decision. I'll try to find a place to stay within the next hour or two, it's 4 o' clock right now and I'd like to find somewhere to sleep before 7.

Another Pancham jumps out at me and I send out Bulbasaur. "Alright, vine whip!" I call as the Pancham tries to attack. Bulbasuar lands a vine whip and I tell him to use it again. This time the attack scores a critical hit and the Pancham faints. Suddenly, Bulbasaur is engulfed in a bright blue light and after a few seconds Ivysaur emerges. "Wow, Bulbasaur has already evolved!" I exclaim. I knew he was close to evolution but I didn't know it was so close.

After the excitement of Ivysaur evolving I continue walking, occasionally encountering a Pancham but they're taken out by Froakie's water pulse. I continue wandering through the forest and after about an hour I see a Pokemon that isn't a Pancham or Pangoro! A wild Swellow swoops down, using Wing Attack!

"Frogadier! Water Pulse!" I call as I send out the bubble frog Pokemon.

Frogadier reacts fast and sends a water pulse towards the Swellow, it hits and the Pokemon fails to land its wing attack.

"Alright Frogadier, Water Pulse again!"

The Pokemon attacks with Water Pulse again, hitting the Swellow and it uses Wing Attack again, this time it hits, making Frogadier jump backwards in pain.

"Alright, finish this with Water Pulse!"

Frogadier attacks again and Swellow is taken down!

**_Meanwhile, Unknown Location…_**

** _3__rd__ Person POV:_**

"So, they have failed again, and to a child no less. Very well, inform the Elite, we must dispose of these children before they become dangerous, an unfortunate accident would be fine."

"Yes Sir, they will be informed immediately."

"Good, good, our plan must succeed if we are to achieve our goals."

"Yes Sir."

One of the men walks away and the other lingers in the doorway, but after a moment he walks through and the lights in the room die instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>I meant to upload this yesterday but then I ended up seeing my cousins and I got distracted. Again.<strong>

**Edit: Ignore the above statement and I can't believe I forgot Tara's Froakie evolved in Chapter 1 xD. Next chapter coming soon!**

*** - Anyone get that? Anyone?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reason for not posting anything recently: Lost internet without warning, only just got the time to post this, internet will be out for the next week or two, when that time comes I'll post.**

**Reason for not posting a chapter right now: Latest chapter is not finished... A few hundred words off :/**


End file.
